


现世业果

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pacifist after Genocide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧文补档/2019KR=Karmic Retribution
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	现世业果

-

我知道此事真正的开端在更久之前就埋下了，只不过在后来的某个下午才破土而出。当时我逛毕森林，拎着杂物打开家门，就看见Sans坐在沙发上发愣。他听见了我，扭过头来，笑了一下。“孩子。嗨。”

“嗨。”我说，被他提起注意力。他先识别了我，之后才打出招呼。我感觉我打断了他，可Sans并非大声思考的类型。他的思考通常近乎死寂，基本都在人后完成。我以为他的逻辑进程已经不剩下什么需要处理的问题：“还以为会看见你瘫在沙发上睡觉。”

“刚睡醒。”Sans说，齿间松松挂着懒散的笑，“做了个挺有意思的梦。”

“里面有谁？”我开他喜欢的梗。

Sans重新瘫回沙发上：“Ach。”

“Ach who?”

Sans摊开手骨朝我眨了下眼：“Bless you.”我嘴角扯了扯：“这个笑话和外面一样冷。”雪镇永恒的雪粘住了我的靴面，真是奇怪魔法造雪为何还会模拟温度。我跺跺脚把它们震掉，走进来关上门：“没想到你还会做梦。”

“是啊，我做梦的。”

我不用看就知道他在耸肩。Pap说的对，Sans任何事都不告诉任何人。不过他能如此察觉，本身就说明他在Sans心里已是不同。与其说Sans对他网开一面，不如说他对Sans绝无仅有；要我看，Sans的生活重心基本都在他弟弟身上。一种基于血亲、长期生活经验和人格特征的信任。这三者我连一半都占不得。

至少我还是挣得一点习惯性质的信任，以假乱真可以将将自足。无意延续话题，我朝他抛去一瓶番茄酱：“我有记得绕去烤尔比带。”语调平平，冷静邀功。Sans接住，不掩饰他心情稍有轻快：“多谢了，Frisk。”

而我点头走开，在家中归好剩下杂物。分门别类：盆栽与蜗牛下周周日捎给爸妈，新出手办明天托Undyne转交Alphys，奇怪的食材Pap几小时后就能用到。提米店里不知从哪里搞来的魔法毛衣链，则可以下次碰见时赠给怪物友人，我们此次相识时仍是孩童，现在都已长至成年。

把情侣棒冰塞进冰箱时，我考虑着Sans是否真的会做梦。他当然会睡觉，哨兵岗位上、热狗摊后、烤尔比的店里。任何时候，任何位置。但Sans的睡眠就像是系统在永恒运转中的不时宕机，一个怠惰的消磨手段。他有时会在最热闹的吧台前入睡，在吵嚷的小小漩涡的涡眼里合死眼眶，一头几乎栽进冷掉的薯条，宽松的卫衣像副中年皮囊裹住儿童尺寸的骨架。Sans这身骷髅躯干原该有着嶙峋的本质，不知为何却可以和着魔法织物的包裹显出臃肿，之中颇袒露了点苍白的滑稽。

尚不能正当地把他抱回木屋的时候，我只是默不作声等他醒来，带我走捷径回去。等待时我也会猜测：Sans会梦见魔法番茄酱吗？我想不会。

-

但我本身确实会做梦。

Papyrus发现这事后缠着我兴奋地转了好久。 **人类！你讲述给我。** 他语气命令，眼神请求，而我完全没准备好，挠挠头含混带过，转移话题的唯一结果就是Pap跑走了，欢天喜地，边喊着伟大的Papyrus一定也可以做出精彩的梦境之类云云。Sans在旁边双手插兜： **你当然可以了，bro。**

他说罢瞟我一眼，而我平日内心都如同五官抿成一条波澜不惊的直线，此刻也难得产生几分尴尬。结果最后Pap好像是没能梦成，幸好灰心丧气没过多久，又全身心投入到其他事情中发泄精力。我看着他兜兜转转，不禁咋舌：Pap简直是他哥的反面。又想，幸好没死磕到底，不然Sans莫不是要怪我。

Sans对此则说， **梦是你决心的产物？** 他当时在一个常出没的地点售卖他那热狗，我站在旁边，和他一起看着礼物鹿和狗狗们打冰球比赛。赢者可获5G。我曾无数次地用这种方式攒过一点小钱。

 **也许吧** ，我说，边想着他是不是由于Pap的关系才如此询问。先了解机制，然后帮Pap造个梦境，诸如之类。Sans对他弟弟的宠溺不动声色，程度又深到世间罕有。这事出有因：Pap的真挚可使任何一个熟知这世界运作机制的人吃惊。真挚与他结合如此之深，让我不由得猜想他是否被剥夺掉了某种不真挚的能力。连我都对他感到安全。Sans的喜爱则有完全不同的性质：他不声不响地出手帮助Papyrus，又用一百个双关冷笑话把他惹恼，最后向每个怪物说：显然，我兄弟是最酷的。

Sans把脸（实际上是整个头骨）转向我： **那，你都梦些什么？**

 **什么都梦** ，我回答， **发生过的事，没发生过的事** 。我想到他说梦是我决心的产物，此言属实，梦是执念，对我来说一直如此。我于是这么告诉他： **还有一些我想它发生的事。**

Sans黑黢黢的眼眶变了变形状，带了点促狭的意味，是我们熟悉之前他讲冷笑话的表情： **是吗，孩子。Papy说当时他之所以发现你做梦，是你叫了我的名字。**

 **啊** ，我说。完全的猝不及防。我低下头看着自己的靴子陷在雪里，有几秒不是因为这个暴露而是因为自己本身那一瞬间的无措感发怔。但几秒钟后我就重回旧态，告诉Sans： **我会梦见一些自己喜欢的事，没错。**

 **嗬。** Sans像是同时感到困惑和有趣。 **挺好的。** 他把双手插进兜里： **孩子，能帮我看一下摊么？我刚想起来Undyne今天要来查岗哨。**

 **可以** ，我说。Sans就慢吞吞地走开，消失在一棵睡着的松树之后，走他的捷径去了。而我原地盯着地上的雪团，清理内心余悸。Sans依旧一无所知，如果不是如此，他就该阴下眼眶，用那双无机质的黑洞凝视着我了。

然后跟我说：你会命丧当场。我从未被他的恐吓真正威胁到。这句话的意义脆如薄纸，那时他自己大概也知道。但现在不一样，重置的按钮，已经被我亲手毁掉了。

-

不过我没有说谎。我会梦见一些自己喜欢的事，没错。梦是过去的找补。

而我最常怀念的就是那条长廊，我步于其中，落日余晖随着脚步回响在石柱上摇晃。整个场景都由黄金浸润，灿烂的、石质的金色花海。而他永远站在长廊尽头静待我上前，手骨松松垮垮插在裤兜里，半边身子骨掩着阴影，半边身子骨由光强调。

在此发生过的所有对话我都牢记在心：只记住字句本身，其中意义则漠然弃置。Sans喜欢轻松的开场白，随意虚掩着冷冷的幽默。 **嗨，你最近有点忙啊，不是吗？嗨，你的表情中满是挫败感。看来我干的不错，对吗？嗨，这个表情…是连死三次的人的表情。可是三之后是什么，要不你帮我研究一下？**

他愈是心冷，愈显凉薄。他愤怒而又自知无能为力，于是连愤怒都带上玩世不恭。而我从来一言不发，只全神都贯注，内心如同五官抿成一条直线。Sans一直不好对付，到了这个地步，更是软硬不吃。这个矮个子骷髅依旧容易疲惰，但在那之前，他的攻击没有容错率。龙骨炮与骨刀上下轮转，莹莹浮动，迅捷而又雷厉风行。 **嗯，这个表情。这是一个连死十一次的人的表情。或多或少吧，从现在起我大概没法数的很准了。你来帮我数，行吗？**

Sans曾花了我其他所有人加起来的时间也不止。Papyrus本身不弱，Undyne也比我预想中强，但Sans的特殊性在于：唯有他视线与我平齐。我们信息并不对等，但他冥冥之中可以感知。 **时间线摇摇晃晃，旋即重启，直至突然之间，一切都戛然而止。…哈哈。这些都是你造成的，对吧？** 我继续以沉默作答，他的牙齿间咬出轻微的苦笑。而我挥刀向前，心里在想：此所谓一个虚无主义者的诞生。

 **嗯…你真的挺喜欢挥动那玩意儿的。** Sans每次都会如此说，而这就是他体力不支的开端。他攻击起来如此恐怖，你会觉得他无穷无尽。但不，不是。他最终可以被我慢慢消耗掉，头骨淌汗，大口喘息，从容依旧却疲惫不已。而我不断重置，躲避他，分析他，牢记他。等到最后，我终于能够一刀解决他。

第一次时，我站在原地难以平静，甚至因为激动而稍微发抖。但立刻我便做出行动，但并非是前往审判长廊尽头的宫殿。我选择原地重置。

我忘不了此次Sans见到我的样子。 **……。** 他用漆黑眼眶深深地、深深地看着我： **你摆出的这个表情，啧，我完全不想评价。** 把我拉入战斗的时候，他闭死眼眶，头骨有些无力地垂了下去： **准备好了？**

那是我最接近击溃他的时刻。

-

我看到他头骨上在淌汗了。该让他在另个场合下淌。不行，别分心。嘶——我忘了往左。下回要记得。继续，继续，继续。分心是失误。不行，我快不行了。再坚持一会。天啊，他真的是毫不留情。呃。但我可以再坚持一会。毕竟他看起来也累了，对吧？等一等，我忘了恢复血值，他这下可以解决我——

我醒来时，Sans不在身边。我在黑夜里躺了一会儿，在漫长的虚无感中沉浮。然后他的影子在半空中突然地一晃，下一秒又消解在夜色里。我愣愣地从床上爬起来坐着，被刚才在黑色里过于刺眼的蓝黄火焰晃得头痛。几分钟后，Sans回来了，瞳仁正常，不含异色。

我的决心在胸膛里怦怦跳动，抵抗着虚无的重力压制。即使理智知道不必如此，它也已自动做好面对审判的准备。思绪在自我撕扯。

“Sans，”我最终说，“你刚才是去查看Papyrus了吗？”

Sans看着我，此刻他像是从我梦中走出的：“你知道这些，Frisk。对吗？”

“不，”我说，“我不明白为什么会这样。”我坐直了，感到虚弱。这个世界的Sans该跟那些事情无关。我已经重置了，彻底的，全部的。甚至以重置的能力本身为代价。我慢慢站起来，伸出手，抱住Sans。Sans没什么反应，帽衫鼓鼓囊囊感觉不到下面的肋骨，裸露的头骨却硬生生硌在我胸前。

我如同过去几年每次所做地一样把他打横抱起，而这个世界的Sans——我的Sans松开指骨，残破的红色围巾松松垮垮落到地上。

-

**嗨，** 审判者说， **你最近有点忙啊，不是吗？我有个问题要问你。你觉得，即使是最坏的人也能变好吗？这么说吧，只要经过努力，每个人都能成为好人吗？**

我没作声。他笑了一下。 **行。那这样吧，我有个更好的问题。** 他的眼眶暗了下去。

-

Sans的凭空消失愈发频繁。一段时间后他会重新出现在原地，审判眼闪烁不已，龙骨炮则环绕周身。他会迅速收回二者，但最终囿于此事不再出门。Pap是毫不知情者，认为他哥哥彻底堕落，痛心疾首、捶胸顿足。其实另一件他不知道的事是，那次晚上消失回来后，Sans暗里跟了他七天，确定他无危险才作罢。

这个世界的Sans毕竟还不是完全的虚无主义者。有时我产生很奇怪的心情：他并非那个完全的Sans，他没经历那些，这在他性格上都隐隐体现。但真正的Sans、原本的Sans，使他成为他的经历，同时也会使他绝无半点与我产生联结的可能。他离完全的自我愈近，则离我愈远。

而目前我维持日常活动，其中横添一项每天捎带番茄酱与烤尔比特制汉堡的任务，回家则看见Pap又在他哥哥面前跳脚。Sans搬进我住处已有几年，依旧每日同Pap花掉大把时光，两座联排小木屋混成一家。Papyrus的声音震得花瓶里回音花瑟瑟发抖： **SANS你不能再这么懒了！整天待在家里根本就不健康！**

Sans眼眶弯起： **不健康？你是说，你担心我懒得连“骨头”都没了？**

 **噁！** Pap气得眼珠都翻出来，风卷残云跑走，大概是今日冷笑话指数严重超标。Sans嘿嘿笑了声，抬头看到我，笑容不变地沉默了几秒，说， **嗨，孩子** 。招呼罢低头继续看书。

我看着他，心想，所以那书到底是冷笑话合集还是量子物理？我知道他这几日重去实验室，瞒了实际状况研究许久也没弄明白这种异常时空现象。我坐到他身边搂他，像搂一个辛苦的小孩。Sans面上并无异议，淡淡任我搂，挂着他那亘古不变的笑容，骨骼却抵着我胳膊抵出一种恕难接受的意味。但我得寸进尺，圈住骷髅骨架，把脸侧着埋在柔软织物里，闷声闷气道：“Sans。”

“怎么了，孩子？”Sans颇有耐心。我想起他审判眼里有一半象征耐心的黄色。

我说：“我不明白怎么回事。”我如此不安，甚至隐隐恐惧。重置是我的安全网，现在我感觉自己悬在半空，随时都有粉身碎骨的可能。对于其他人，我也无法再保证他们掉到网上。我无法再保证我可以捞他们起来。我无法再保证我可以捞Sans起来。

**我当初把Sans推下去又捞起来几次？**

“安啦，Frisk。”Sans漫不经心地说，“会找到解决办法的。”他视线在我脸上游移片刻又落回纸页，牙齿间挂着笑容，但实际并没在笑。

我没作声，想： **不记得了。**

-

**我很了解你这种人。你，唔，充满决心，对吧？你永远不会放弃，哪怕没有值得坚持的理由。**

**我换个角度跟你说吧。无论做什么事，你总是坚持下去，并不是单纯受到善念或者恶念的驱使，仅仅是因为你能这样做。而正是因为你能这样做…**

**…你就非做不可。**

-

**但是我以为没有关系的。** 我心说，也并不知道说给谁听： **因为我可以重置，他们会依旧活着。所以我能做。**

我刚醒于一场旧梦，梦里Sans将我定义。我记得他当时已几乎难以为继，在战斗里明晃晃地疲惫。他说了很多话，似乎也并不期待我有所回应。

我从沙发上坐直了，我的Sans不在，我不知道他消失了多久。他每次被拽入另一个世界的时间越来越长。这印证了我的感觉：他的对手不断重置，逐渐习惯，步步逼近。

在那条长廊里，我当初重置了几次才杀掉Sans？最近我每每念及此事便手心沁汗，感到无形的倒计时窸窸窣窣爬上脊背。我当时选择放弃重置能力以彻底的重置一切，是因为我本以为这可以修复一切。我本以为不会有差错。我没想到仍然会有时空的漏洞。更高力量，不受控的力量。知道它的存在而只能被动承受，毫无头绪，毫无方式。这就是那种感觉吗？

我坐在沙发上，思绪如走马，审判长廊里Sans的声音在脑内明明灭灭。 **我有种预感，你不会从中得到任何教训，** 最初他在开始前永远会如此说， **好吧，我想我得审判你了。你这个眼神是什么意思？你是不是回去杀了某人，就只想看看我会说些什么？哇，你还真是令人作呕，嗯？真悲伤，你甚至很可能都不知道自己在做些什么。明白之后已经迟了。啧，说笑的。谁会偶然升到LV2呢？少逗我了。超过LV3了，哈。你故意杀了点人，不是吗？这可能不大好。尽管，其中一部分也许是出于正当防卫…我不知道，告诉我吧。我不是目击者。唔…超过LV9了，哈。别以为自己还是半个好人。五成好人，两成好人，什么区别，五十步笑百步罢了。更何况，有可能…**

 **……。** 记忆里Sans黑洞洞的眼眶看着我。 **我已经试图把你引向正途了。所以我能说什么呢？** 他闭上眼眶， **我能说什么去改变你这种家伙的想法呢？**

我坐在原处愣了很久。直到半空中突然响起一个细微的炸裂声，而我下意识抬头望去，正好一眼看到Sans像个娃娃一样掉进沙发。我呆立当场：不管我当初重置了多少次才解决Sans，看来这就是最后一次了。

“Frisk，”Sans说，胸骨支离着淌出汩汩的血。

我连滚带爬地过去把他捞在怀里，内心荒谬到无法思考：Sans不会—Sans不应该会流血才对。骷髅胸前像是被泼了一滩黑莓浆，泛起黏糊糊的、带着腥味的甜气。血渍浸透的卫衣被碎骨撑起一个古怪的形状，我这才发现：自己当初那一刀根本就是把他的胸骨柄砍断了。

我一下子完全吓坏了，浑身抖得厉害：“Sans，天啊。”

“没事的。”Sans说，大幅度地抽搐了一下。黑黢黢的眼眶里，他蓝色的眼珠在逐渐凝固：“嘿，孩子…”“别，”我极度恐慌地嘶声说，“你不能——”

但他依旧碎着。“…你觉得，即使是…？”我立刻明白了他要说的，这无数回来首次被彻底的震悚。但还没问完，Sans便突兀地崩裂开来，在我的双臂间碎成了一摊灰烬。

-完


End file.
